


bodies

by prestoalbatross



Series: presentation [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affairs, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Related, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hurt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestoalbatross/pseuds/prestoalbatross
Summary: Ex-boyfriend's suck, but having family get involved in your mucky relationship problems is even worse.





	bodies

**Author's Note:**

> bookmark/comment/kudo/subscribe to see more work from me!  
> thanks.

The palace was bustling with people and joyous energy. It was always a wondrous and magical time in the palace during these times. People laughing and enjoying the lavish lifestyle they couldn't afford outside of these parties. Along one of the ornate walls, a chase sofa sat and fetchingly lounged upon it was one of Asra's former apprentices, Wanda Salvidar. She watched in amusement as the common folk of Vesuvia pretended to be something they weren't. Casually, she twirled her finger around one of the bouncy black curls that framed her dark complexion charmingly.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Wanda sat up and turned towards the source of the voice excitedly, her breasts bouncing with her sudden movement. Standing beside the sofa was a fair-skinned blonde of average height and build except for their wide-set, curvy hips. They stood with their hands in the pockets which pushed the bottom of their blazer open. 

"Of course, I'm here, Juniper." 

"But you hate the birthday boy." Juniper joked, kissing Wanda on the cheek as she stood to officially greet them. Wanda's petite frame was draped in sheer black fabric, the only solid pieces were there to cover her chest and lower half; accents of gold floated around the edges of the gown. The most notable feature of the dress was its plunging neckline which stopped just above her navel. She stood just a few inches shorter than Juniper and she enjoyed this because it provided her with maximum snuggle potential which she used to her advantage.

"I'm here for you." 

Juniper wrapped their arm around Wanda's waist and turned both to face the swaying crowd. 

"And him." Juniper gestured to the tall redhead with the crystal flute of champagne in their free hand. Wanda's eyes lit up upon seeing him. Nothing made her happier than having both of her partners around. 

"He seems preoccupied at the moment."

"Let's find out why." Wanda took Juniper's arm and began pushing her way towards Julian and his preoccupation. Juniper followed her, casually sipping on their champagne. 

"Julian!" Wanda chirped. Julian looked up from his conversation and smiled at both. It was then that both Juniper and Wanda noticed who he was speaking to. 

"You." Wanda sneered. 

"Illyrian?" Juniper asked, incredulously. The shorter of the two redheads turned to face the duo. He had a blank expression across his freckled face and just drank the rest of the champagne in his own glass. 

"Surprise." He replied, sardonically. Wanda scowled and folded her arms across her chest. Juniper just stared at him in confusion. 

"It's been awhile." They finally said. 

"Yup." Niko nodded before twisting away from their stare and disappearing into the throng of people. Wanda scoffed before shuffling over to Julian. He reached for her, his gloved hand running along the surface of her skin. 

"Why were you talking to him?" She asked, nestling against him. 

"Don't worry about it."

Juniper peered into the distance where Niko had disappeared, worry marring their features along with something akin to fear filling their green eyes. 

"He's fine, Juniper."

Juniper nodded and looked back to their partners with a smile, though the concern still lingered behind their eyes.

* * *

Finally breaking through the crowd, Niko made his way out into the garden space. He pulled off the dark green overcoat and tossed it over the nearby bench before running his fingers through his hair and untucking his shirt, just trying to get comfortable. He deeply sighed, he hated these kinds of functions. Crowds had never been his favorite and the person he was there to see had conspicuously never been within eyeshot of him. Also, not to mention a good portion of the men inside the palace were men he had slept with for money. 

"You seem tense."

"What gave it away?" He jeered, swiveling to face the white-haired magician. Asra stood before him, relaxed, composed, and far away from his new apprentice.  
"You know you shouldn't be here."

"I was _invited_."

Asra shook his head. "It's dangerous for you here."

"He won't let anything happen to me." Niko looked away and walked further into the dimly lit garden, but not out of earshot. 

"You're the only one who trusts him." 

"I'm the only one who _knows_ him."

Asra watched as Niko began to tremble slightly and decided to back off, the magical energy radiating form Niko was enough to indicate the potential danger Asra could be in. 

"Leave." The voice from behind them was cold and lethal. Asra bristled when he heard it and he refused to acknowledge its origin. Instead, he turned on his heel and began to walk past the taller man behind him, only pausing briefly to extend a warning he didn't think the man really deserved.

"He's dangerous, Lucio."

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

Asra nodded and made his way back into the palace. Niko remained with his back to Lucio, not saying a word. 

"I'm glad you came," Lucio said softly once Asra was gone. 

"Not entirely sure it was worth it." 

Lucio moved up behind Niko and rested his hands on his hips. Niko leaned back against him, but the tension he carried was palpable.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Only if I'm leaving with you."

Lucio smiled sadly, his hands falling away from Niko. "I can't."

"You never could." Niko stalked off further into the garden, refusing to let Lucio see the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Niko!" Lucio called out after him, but his feet remained planted where he stood. Niko made his way through the maze until he reached a door that had always been obscured by the leaves tangled up  
along the wall. He made his way into the rolling hills that lined the palace. As the door slammed behind him, he felt someone grab his upper arm.

"Juniper?!"

"Surprise." Juniper looked at him, eyes narrowed in irritation. 

"How..."

"I'm your cousin. Also, Asra told me."

Niko muttered something about Asra being a rat under his breath before meeting Juniper's eyes with his. Juniper released his arm and handed him a handkerchief. Niko took it sheepishly and wiped his eyes.

"Did you really come here for him?"

Niko shook his head, but the conviction behind it was weak. He ringed the cloth in his hands, refusing to maintain eye contact with his cousin. Juniper let out what Niko could only describe as the "Ocilakoth Sigh". A special type of noise that only the Ocilakoth family could produce. It was the oxygenated equivalent of "disappointed, but not surprised". 

"I can't tell you what to do, but you need to take care of yourself and being involved with him isn't doing that."

"I love him."

"He's married." Juniper leveled Niko with a stare and folded their arms. Niko hung his head, fully conceding to Juniper's truth. Juniper could tell from Niko's mannerisms that he and Lucio had other encountered each other prior to the masquerade. 

"I can't stop you, Illyrian... Just... be careful. You know the kind of man he is." Juniper stepped forward and kissed Niko on the forehead before moving back into the garden. Niko stood there, overlooking the city of Vesuvia. Still fidgeting with the handkerchief in his hand, Niko set off towards the city.

* * *

The tavern was dark and smelled just as you would imagine a seedy place like this to smell. Niko sat in one of the only semi-well-lit corners of the tavern and people watched while sipping on his drink. It was surprisingly calm tonight, normally there was a fight every other hour. However, it was rather peaceful, and everyone just sat around drinking and bitching about the day to day. Some were even complaining about the masquerade, Niko could understand the complaints though. Despite the mask of love and appreciation most of Vesuvia wore for Lucio, there were several more that didn't particularly care for his attitude.  
A sentiment Niko occasionally shared with the patrons of the tavern.  
And still, Niko savored little moments like this because they reminded him of when he would travel around from city to village to a hole in the wall with Lucio and the band of mercenaries that tagged along with him. He smiled to himself, idly reaching up to his shirt collar to retrieve the pendant that he wore around his neck religiously. It had been a gift from Lucio when they had first begun their romance so many years ago and although they were no longer together for a laundry list of the reasons Niko couldn't help but hold onto the trinket. 

"This seat taken?"

Niko looked up from his reverie, blinking rapidly as his lack of situational awareness caught up to him. "N-no..." He responded softly, fully cognizant of who was now sitting across from him. Although he was significantly dressed down and his face was shrouded by a cowl, Niko knew exactly who he was.

"Why are you here?" The previous mist of nostalgia now gone from his eyes. Lucio shifted the cowl from his face and leaned back, stretching himself across the length of the seat he occupied. 

"Juniper told me you left."

Niko sighed in irritation, quickly attempting to tuck the pendant back, but not discreetly enough. 

"You still have that?" Lucio leaned his elbows on the table between them, his golden prosthetic arm extending out as his fingers hooked around the chain, gently tugging Niko's head closer to the middle of the table. With the gap between them closing slightly, Niko saw a little glint of hope in his eyes. 

"What do you want?"

"Illyrian, please."

Niko looked away from him, his mouth pulled into a tight line. Both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. 

"You left me."

"I didn't have a choice." Lucio shot back, his eyes narrowing. 

"You could have told me."

"I didn't have time!"

Niko remained silent, but tears were rolling down his face again. A few patrons of the tavern looked over to them when Lucio raised his voice. There were murmurs as people recognized Lucio and Niko got visibly more upset by this. Lucio reached out and took his hand.

"C'mon."

Niko agreed and stood. They quickly left the tavern and wandered out into the night. Niko sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"I didn't pay," Niko whined. 

"I did."

"Thank you..." Niko rubbed his face, ridding the rest of the tears from his face. Lucio nodded silently, casually putting his arm around Niko's shoulder. Niko tensed, side-eyeing the hand nonchalantly dangling over his right shoulder. They walked side by side, making their way out of the slums and back out onto the hills outside the city and palace. Together, they stood and looked over Vesuvia, the sun had fully gone down now, and the stars were completely out and twinkling brightly. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Lucio gently pulled Niko closer to his frame. Niko leaned into him, his will to be obstinate with Lucio had been waning especially because he had been drinking a little. 

"Except I'd be taking care of you because you were constantly getting into fights."

Lucio chuckled and squished the smaller man against him in a side hug. "Aren't you glad I'm not allowed to do that anymore?"

"My blood pressure thanks you, Zsoldos." Niko had finally begun to relax and was comfortably resting against Lucio's side. Very gently, Lucio trailed his fingers over Niko's shoulder and upper arm, both staring at the sky. 

"You should stay. "

"You're hell-bent on that, aren't you?"

In one fluid motion, Lucio scooped Niko up into his arms bridal-style and looked deeply into his eyes. "You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to leave you."

Niko didn't maintain eye contact for long. "And yet, you are married."

Lucio sighed and rested his forehead on the side of Niko's head. There was no explaining the situation really because Lucio cared for both Nadia and Illyrian deeply, but he had hurt the latter in unimaginable ways and figured his chance with him was ruined. But Niko still had his moments where he enjoyed Lucio's company. Like a few days ago when he had been moaning Lucio's name into the mattress. 

"I can't change that, but—I mean, shit, Illyrian—Nadia tried to hire you to distract me, so she can run Vesuvia."

"You can never stop being a menace to those you love." Niko laughed, shaking his head a little. Lucio pouted, giving Niko his best puppy eyes. 

"I'll stay tonight, but no promises beyond that."

Lucio nuzzled and kissed Niko's cheek. 

"Deal." He responded before carrying Niko back towards the palace. Back towards the party.


End file.
